The Turtles' Lover
by Jade1377
Summary: One girl saved the turtles and as they continue to live their lives together they realize that she is the love of their lives. But will she love them all in return or will she run?
1. Chapter 1

It had been another long day at the diner that I worked at. Plenty of creeps, flirting with me to have sex with them. Being around popular girls who think they are better than me because they have better clothes than I. I sighed and walked home, what those idiots didn't know was that my family was rich. Like Richie rich rich, I only worked because it gave me something to do while I went to medical school.

As a gift from my father he bought me an entire apartment building to do with as I see fit. I told him to buy one that no one was moving into so I can use the whole building without having to worry about someone to kick out.

The building was just a normal brick red apartment with five floors, without counting the basement. I made one apartment my room and the others were just waiting for me to do something with them. I went inside and climbed the first set of stairs to my apartment. I changed from my work clothes to an Assassin's Creed 3 shirt and some black yoga pants.

After I got changed I noticed that the trash needed to be taken out. I grabbed the bag and went down the stairs and out the back door to the dumpster out there. I was going to turn back until I heard some breathing and a voice.

"Leo come on we gotta keep moving."

"Where are we going to go Raph? The lair is gone and Donnie and Sensei are hurt."

I walked around the dumpster and made myself be seen. There were four giant turtles with bandanas around their faces and a giant rat. I saw that the turtle wearing the purple bandana was bleeding. The rat was bleeding as well and I could tell he had an open wound in his sternum.

I walked up to them showing no fear and started to look over the two patients.

"Whoa who the shell are you?" Said the red bandana turtle.

"I am helping you. I just have to see how bad the wounds are." I told him and finished looking over the rat. He watched me with a gleam in his eyes.

"Why would you do that? Can't you see that we're giant turtles?" Red said to me. I could tell that he was just scared for his family.

"I am training to be a doctor and their motto is to do no harm. There for I have to help." I explained and finished looking over the purple bandana turtle.

I stood up and offered my hand to the rat.

"These two won't die but they need to rest and heal. Let's get them into the apartment." I said and helped him get up and placed his arm around my shoulder. The blue and orange bandana turtles looked at each other then back at us and they just shrugged.

"Wait what about the other tenants?" The blue turtle asked.

"I own the whole building so no one but us will be there. We are going for the second floor so let's get goin so I can sew these two up." I stated and helped the rat man up the flight of stairs.

Once we were up the stairs and into my apartment they placed the purple one on my long red one seater couch and I placed the rat man on the normal three person couch.

"Alright Mr. Rat I need you to take the top of your shirt off so I can sew you up." I said and walked to get a needle and some thread.

"My name is Master Splinter not Mr. Rat." Splinter said correcting me.

"Sorry Master Splinter. Now shirt off!" I said and came back with my equipment. He took off his shirt and presented his seven inch long wound.

I started cleaning his wound out with some peroxide when the turtles started talking again.

"So uh what's your name?" Blue asked me.

"I am Autumn Dixon. My father is Charles Dixon and he is a CEO of some software company so we are rich. I am going to school and working at a diner. He wanted to buy an apartment for me and I just wanted a small townhouse. Something I can grow into so he made a compromise and bought this building instead." I explained and finished stitching up Splinter.

"What about the windows?" Orange asked.

"I wanted them to be tinted so no one can see into the building so every window is treated." I explained and went to the purple cladded turtle.

"So who am I workin on now?" I asked and checked his vitals and opened his eyes to see his pupils.

"That is our brother Donnie. I'm Mikey the most handsome turtle! This is Raphael and that is the fearless leader Leo!" Mikey said with a giant smile.

"Those are their nicknames Ms. Dixon. These are my sons Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo and Donatello." Master Splinter said.

"Well boys good news is he will live bad news is he needs some saline and I don't have access to any or to the equipment that I need to make sure the stays hydrated." I explained as I got up and went to a table to write down some directions.

"This building will have everything we need. We will go and while I distract everyone you will get the equipment." I stated and gave them about ten pages of information.

"Why are you giving us this?" Raphael asked.

"Each page has a different item that I need. I have been using them for practice so this will make things easier for you to find what you're looking for if you can see what it is." I explained and put some shoes on and grabbed my keys.

"Are you sure this is the only way?" Splinter asked.

"Well if you want him to recover faster than yes. If you aren't comfortable with me going with then I will stay here." I offered him.

"I would feel better if you were here incase Donatello wakes before they return." Splinter stated gently.

"Alright change of plans. You have the address and the pages right?" I asked the trio.

"Yeah we got it." Raph said and left the apartment.

"We'll be back don't worry Doc lady." Mikey said and ran after Raph.

"Thank you for doing this Autumn." Leo said.

"Welcome and come back safely boys." I yelled after them as Leo finally left.

I sighed and went back to check on Donatello. His vitals were good and I checked on Splinter's wound too.

"Alright Master Splinter I do believe there is a story that you need to tell me." I said to him and sat in front of him waiting for the story of their creation.

It had been about half an hour and Splinter finished his story when Mikey crashed into the apartment with the stuff and the other two behind him.

I smiled gently at them and took the equipment from them and started Donny on an iv drip. They had gotten a few too many saline bags but we can save them for another time. Once I made sure everything was fine Raph looked at me funny again.

"How old are you?" Raph asked.

"I just turned 17 and before you start freaking out I graduated high school early and am taking college courses and shadowing a doctor. I have not only seen this done but I have also done it myself." I told Raphael and finished with Donny.

I smiled at my work and turned back to the others. They smiled at me and Splinter sighed a little. I knew he was thinking about his home so I knew what I needed to do.

"Hey you guys said your home was destroyed right? Well why don't you live here it's not like I don't have the room for the five of you." I stated.

"You really don't have too." Splinter started to say.

"Don't have to yes, but I want to. You guys need a home and I have the space." I argued and could see that his resolve was breaking.

"Alright if you are alright with that then we will live with you." Splinter said and the trio wooed and shouted in joy.

"Alright the plan for now is to rest and in the morning while I am at school and work you guys go see what you can salvage from your old home and when I get back home we can pick rooms and get everything set up. For now however I am tired and would like to rest. Goodnight everyone." I said and kissed Splinter on his forehead and Raph, Mikey, Leo and Don on their cheeks.

All three blushed and smiled while Don still slept. I went to my room and laid down to enjoy a nights sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up early and went downstairs to the first floor apartments and went to 1A. I had turned the whole apartment into a kitchen/dining room. I went to the stove and started to make breakfast for myself and the boys. I started with scrambled eggs, blueberry muffins and bacon. When I had the muffins in the oven I felt someone behind me.

I turned to see Raphael with a turtle on his shoulder. It looked to be his pet.

"Hey Autumn I didn't know this whole apartment was the kitchen." Raph said as he got some lettuce out of the frig for his pet.

"Yeah I don't like cooking in my room only because it makes the whole apartment too hot. An because I am using the whole apartment as a kitchen I can have a lot more equipment and food here." I explained and worked on the bacon.

"I have to say well uh..," Raph said and looked a little shy.

"What is it Raphael?" I asked him while I plated all of the food.

"I wanted to thank you. For saving Donnie and Splinter an for letting us stay here." Raph said and scratched the back of his head.

I smiled and handed him a plate. Then I leaned into him and kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome Raph now go sit at the table while I got get your brothers and Splinter." I told him an walked out of the apartment and up the stairs.

I walked into 2A and checked on Donnie. He sat there on my couch wide awake and without his IV.

"Hello Donatello, I am Autumn, your new roommate and your nurse for the day." I introduced myself and checked his vitals.

"You uh you don't care that I'm…" He stammered.

"A giant turtle that knows martial arts? Not one bit. I'm kind of a mellow person so I don't mind much." I told him as I finished looking him over.

He smiled and I saw that he had nice brown eyes and a small gap in his teeth. It was cute on him. I stood up and went to find Splinter to see him meditating on the other bed in my apartment.

"Master breakfast is ready. Where are Mikey and Leo?" I asked him.

"They are bringing anything they can back from the lair here to our new home." Splinter said as he stood up and followed me out.

I nodded and went to Donnie and helped him stand. We walked down the flight of stairs to 1A and went in to enjoy breakfast. I saw that Raph had taken out the muffins and started the next batch.

"Thank you Raphael." I said to him and patted his head gently.

"No prob Autumn." He replied and placed a plate in front of Splinter and a saucer of lettuce for his turtle to eat.

I got a plate ready for myself and Donnie and sat down. We enjoyed our breakfast in a comfortable silence until we heard the back door slam with the sounds of Mickey and Leo talking to each other.

"Boys we are in here." Splinter gently said and watched as they came in with a few bags.

"Is that all of it?" I asked as I saw they only brought back three bags between the two of them.

"No there are a few more and the pinball machine but everything else is gone." Leo answered a little upset.

"Well we will just have to buy more than won't we. You guys get settles in any apartment on the second floor and third floor I have to get ready for school. I'll be back around five." I told them and ran back upstairs to change and grab my backpack.

I changed into some black sneakers; boot cut dark jeans, a pink shirt with the words: "I am only wearing pink because my executioner robes are dirty." I curled my shoulder length strawberry blonde hair and picked up my glasses. I don't normally wear them but I do when I go to school. It deters people from hitting on me when they think I am some kind of big nerd. I did however like my big blue eyes. Once I was done I went back into 1A and kissed everyone on their cheeks and stopped at the door.

"Don't destroy the place, find an apartment that you want and you can use my laptop to shop for new furniture. Have a good day guys." I told them and went to school. It was odd to have people to go home too but in the same breath they weren't really people. It was odd that I was so comfortable with mutants in my place.

*5:00 P.M.*

I walked into the "lobby" if you will and opened the mail. A few bills and some other things. Nothing to really worry about so I enter the main area of the apartment only to stop to see the others come flying to greet me.

"Welcome home Autumn!" Leo said happily.

"Hi Autumn!" Mikey and Donnie said to me.

"How's it goin Autumn?" Raph said with a smirk on his face.

"So what's with the at the door greeting guys?" I asked as I weaved around them and up the stairs into 1A.

"Well we were picking apartments and putting some of our last items into our rooms and we saw that on the fourth floor there is a room that is marked TV Room and we wanted to know if you would like to watch a movie with us." Donnie said bashfully.

"Oh and we invited a friend. A girl named April, we hope that's alright." Leo said realizing that this was my home too.

"Yes that's fine just make sure she understands that she isn't living here so she can't leave anything here." I explained to them.

"Why couldn't she live here Leafy?" Mikey asked me as we entered 2A and I went into my room. I quickly changed my pants and shirt into some pink yoga pants from Victoria Secret that says PINK on my ass and a gray wife beater.

"I don't have a problem letting you live with me because you need it, but I don't want people who have homes thinking they could move in here." I stated choosing to ignore the Leafy comment.

"What if she was in dire need my child?" Splinter said as he magically appeared in my living room.

I sat in a chair and thought about it for a moment then looked back at the turtles.

"If she asks and doesn't make things difficult then it is fine. Now did you all pick your apartment?" I asked them and they all nodded.

"Come look!" Mikey said and he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the hallway. 2B had a plaque with the Mikey's full name in orange below it. 2C was sporting Raph's name and 2D had Donnie's. Leo took 2E and Splinter took 2F, each plaque was different in not only the color but in the texture as well.

Mikey's was cartoonish while Donnie's was made with metal and had some block print. Raph's was two sais with his name in the middle while Leo's was just a piece of wood with Leo on it. Splinters was the only one that surprised me because it was his name in Japanese on an old scroll.

"Cool well I will need a list of the things you need and I'll start ordering. But for now let's go upstairs and watch a movie or two." I said happily and walked up the stairs. The boys either followed me or jumped on the rails up the stairs ahead of me.

This room was probably the one room I was proud of. There was a large TV off to the side of the room and a large couch and some blankets in front of it. There were about seven large tubs of movies and shows There were a few racks that held the movies on the opposite wall and in the area where the kitchen would be. The bedrooms held more racks but they were bare.

"So what's with all the bare racks?" Raph asked me as he looked at them.

"I have a lot of Dvds, Blu-rays and VHS so I need a lot of storage for them. The only reason why they are in the tubs are because they were delivered here from storage." I explained and took the top of the tubs off and presented a pillow case with Reese's cup picture on the front.

I handed the bag to Leo and smiled.

"What's with the bag?" Leo asked me.

"Easy each of us will go to a tub and pull one out. With our eye's close we will put them into the bag and then those are the movies we are going to watch first. This way there is no fighting." I explained and closed my eyes and pulled a movie out then quickly put it in the bag.

The boys smiled at this idea and each one did the same as I. Once the selecting was done we walked to the TV and finally sat down.

"Alright who will go first?" I asked them.

"I will! I will!" Mickey said happily and reached in to pull out a VHS called Sailor Moon S The Movie: Hearts in Ice.

"Aw man Mickey you picked a girly movie. Are all of your movies girly like this?" Raph asked me with a sneer on his face.

"No not all of my movies are girly. Some of these aren't mine and what do you expect of me I am a girl." I quipped at him and put the tape in the VCR and pressed play.

While we watched the movie a girl in a yellow shirt and jean shorts showed up at the apartment building. She called the number she was suppose to call and got Splinter. He nodded and went downstairs and let her in.

He went on to tell her where the boys and I were and she walked up the three flights to see us watching this movie. She walked in and made sure the boys knew she was there. I on the other hand was too engrossed with the show to realize there was someone else in the room.

Everyone was quite as we watched the movie and when the end credits started to appear I went to the VCR and stopped it to rewind the video.

"That wasn't so bad. Wasn't great but not bad." Leo stated.

"Oh Sailor Jupiter was beautiful." Mickey said in a wishful way.

"I'm more of a Sailor Mercury fan myself." Stated the girl and when I turned to see who said that I screamed a little.

"Whoa whoa it's alright Autumn it's just April remember?" Donnie said and tried to calm me down.

I breathed in deeply looked at the girl. She stared at me at the same time. It would seem that we were sizing each other up.

"So you're the girl that let them live here huh?" April asked.

"Yes I am. You are their first human friend." I said to her in an even tone.

She smiled at me and offered her hand. I shook her hand and realized that this may be a good friendship.

"Alright who chooses the next movie?" I asked and held out the bag.

"I will." Raph said quickly and put his hand into the bag and pulled out a DVD of Black Christmas the 2006 version.

"Sweet lets watch the horror movie!" I said happily and took out the VHS and put the DVD in to the player and got on the floor and sat next to Mikey.

I nudged him in joy and he smiled at me too. Seeing his lighter pale green skin, freckles and bright blue eyes made me smiled. Seeing the difference between each turtle was interesting like Raph's green eyes were always alit with passion and I also enjoyed the fact that his shell had scratched and cuts all over it. It just screamed Raph.

Then there was Leo, his back always straight and deep focused blue eyes. He looked like a goody goody and so far I wasn't wrong. Always polite and asked me things before he did them. Donnie's gentle brown eyes always drew me to him. His smile was very relaxed; however he was giving his smile to April.

I turned back to the movie and watched the girls starting to get drunk. Oh this was going to be good, I couldn't wait.


	3. Chapter 3

After watching Black Christmas I went to bed. I had classes in the morning and I needed my sleep. I changed into a long black night gown and tied my hair back. I was about to go to bed when I heard a knock on my door. When I went to the door it felt like I was gliding. I realized that this was the reason why I liked wearing night gowns.

I opened the door to see Leo looking a little bashful. I leaned against the door and smiled at him.

"Yes Leo?" I prompted him to talk.

"I just wanted to thank you for letting us live with you. We will clean up our messes and try not to deter you from your normal everyday life." He stated and just realized what I was wearing. I could tell he was blushing because his green skin got greener.

"Leo you don't have to change your whole life for me. Just make sure you guys don't destroy the building and we are fine." I explained and kissed his cheek.

"Alright good night Autumn." Leo whispered and walked to his room. I just smiled and went back to bed.

*Morning*

I woke up and got dressed in some jeans and a plaid purple and white shirt. I went downstairs into 1A and saw that the boys were up and had made some breakfast for me. I smiled at them and sat down.

"Thank you boys. What's on the menu?" I asked and took a drink of water that was on the table.

"Just some omelets. Nothing to big and nothing to difficult for Mikey." Donnie stated with a smirk on his face.

"HEY!" Mikey yelled and pouted a little.

The boys laughed and continued on with handing me food. There was some fruit cut up and some toast. I ate quickly because I needed to get going. I finished and put my plate in the sink. I was about to leave when I saw Spike the pet turtle look up at me. I smiled and patted him and turned to speak to the boys.

"I only have classes today so I'll be back around 1. We will be getting some packages today so if the buzzer goes off don't freak out." I told them and they nodded.

*During Class*

I was taking notes when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled my phone out to see that it was Leo.

^There are a lot of packages in the archway. Do you want us to take them into your room?^ #FearlessLeader

^Yeah put them in my room. When I get home we will open them up.^ #DrLeafy

^Dr. Leafy?^ #FearlessLeader

^Mikey must have gotten into my phone.^ #DrLeafy

^I like it. Anyway I'll see you when you get home.^#FearlessLeader.

^Alright Leo^#DrLeafy

I smiled happy that the things for the boys showed up. I hadn't gone into their rooms so there was no way for me to know what their living conditions were. I looked back at the board and finished my notes for the day.

The bell had chimed and I slowly walked to my last course of the day. I would have gotten there in a normal amount of time if it wasn't for a blonde guy in front of me smiling at me. No clue who this dude was but something tells me that getting involved with him was not going to be a good thing.

"Hey Autumn how is your day so far?" he asked.

"Fine guy I don't know." I stated and started to walk around him.

He grabbed my arm to stop me and I glared at him through my glasses.

"Autumn I wanted to know if you would like to hang out. You know like a date?" He said trying to be cute.

"I am seventeen and you're roughly twenty. I have no desire to date someone that much older than myself. Goodbye." I said to him and pulled my arm away from him and left.

I went into my next class trying to forget the disturbing encounter I just had with this guy.

*After Class*

I walked home from the university and when I got into the entryway and saw that all the packages were moved and that the mail was picked up. I smirked and went into 2A. There they were looking at all of the boxes with small amount of glee in their eyes.

"Excited are we?" I asked and placed my backpack on the floor off to the side of the doorway and knelt between Raph and Donnie.

"What's in the boxes?" Mikey asked excitedly.

"Well let's open them." I said and grabbed one of Raph's sais and started to cut them open. I was very glad that the four boxes I special ordered were wrapped.

I handed these four small boxes to the boys and smiled.

"Open them, think of them as welcome to the building presents." I said and watched as they opened them.

Raph got a Funko Pop Deadpool Figure, Leo got a Funko Pop Superman Figure, Mikey got a Funko Pop Captain Jack Sparrow and finally Donnie got a Funko Pop Sheldon Cooper Figure. They each smiled at their present and then turned to me trying to figure out why I picked these figures for them.

"Trying to figure out why I picked these figures?" I asked them and continued to open up the box.

"Yeah why did I get Deadpool of all characters?" Raph asked me.

"Think about it. Loud mouth, great fighter, funny one liners. That screams Raph to me. Leo is such a goody goody had to get him the goody goody superhero I know. Mikey is funny and he makes me think about the good captain so that was simple enough. Donnie is super smart so why not get him one that reminds me of him. Well except for the fact that I think Donnie will gladly have sex where Sheldon won't." I stated calmly not realizing the awkward position I just myself in.

The turtles blushed at what was said and tried not to look me in the eye. I blinked a few times then shrugged my shoulders and pulled the next present out of the packages. This was a calligraphy set for Master Splinter.

I picked it up and looked to the boys again.

"The rest are things for you so go through and once I am done with Splinter I can tell you what belongs to who." I told them as they smiled and got the rest of the boxes.

I walked to Splinter's room and knocked on the door. He opened it slowly an saw that it was me.

"Good after noon Autumn." Splinter said to me.

"Good after noon Master, I have a present for you." I said and handed him the small box wrapped in brown paper.

He took it from my hand and slowly started to open it. Once he saw that it was a Japanese calligraphy set he smile and patted my head.

"Thank you very much Autumn. This was very kind of you." He clearly enjoyed his present.

"You're welcome Master. I still need a list of things you want to make your room more habitable. Just put it in my room near my laptop and I'll have it sent here no prob." I told him and left him to enjoy his gift.

Once I came back to my room I saw that the boys were cleaning up the mess they made. I smiled at them and helped. We got done rather quickly, putting the recyclable items in a large blue dumpster out back and anything else in the black dumpster.

"Alright let's see. Donnie this lamp is for you, Mikey this desk is for you, Raph this punching bag is yours and Leo this comic book is yours." It went on like this for a few hours. We put their things into their rooms and built the desks for Donnie and Mikey, everyone's bed was finished, the bathroom supplies were divided up and I put a special clock in every room.

"These are awesome thank you so much Autumn." Leo said as he looked at each room. Yeah they had some things in them but not really enough for them to be considered a home. But we were getting there and it's not like we could get everything in one day.

"You guys save lives all the time. This is the least I can do." I told him as we walked upstairs to watch some movies. We did a lot of work tonight and I believed we deserved a little movie time.

The guys were already up there waiting on us. Once we entered the room Mikey picked up the bag and smiled.

"Who's turn is it this time?" Mikey asked the group.

"Well I made a chart with a picture of us, you know to keep track and it was Raph's turn last time so now it's mine." Donnie stated.

We all nodded and watched to see what he was going to pull out of the movie bag this time. He pulled his hand out of the bag to show a DVD called The Blair Thumb. Mikey read the title and was a little confused. Leo and Raph looked at it with a smile on their faces. Donnie put the disk in and we enjoyed ourselves.

*After movie*

All you could hear was laughter, even after the credits ran. It was about half an hour long but it was funny. Splinter was in the door way to see what was so funny but when he saw the title menu on the TV he just shook his head and left.

"Oh god that was awesome." Raph said around loud guffaws.

"Mallow! Mallow! Mallow!" Mikey and Leo chanted.

"Alright alright boys calm down. We need to pick another movie. Leo your turn." I giggled and handed him the bag.

Leo smiled and dug around to pull out a Blu-ray of Wreck-It Ralph.

"Oh I read online that this movie was pretty good." Mikey said as he pushed Raph's head into his shell.

Raph growled and punched Mikey off his head. I giggled and rubbed his neck a little with my hand. You gotta figure that all that turtle on your neck like that hurt. He looked a little surprised and just smiled at me.

Leo put the disk in and we all got comfy against each other. Leo and Donnie were on the couch while Raph sat on the floor letting me use his lap to put my head down. Mikey used my stomach as a pillow and we watched the Disney movie in happy peace.


	4. Chapter 4

For the next week and a half, life didn't change that much. Well except for the fact that the boys started patrolling again so our movie nights were turned to once a week instead of every night. It was fine because we had cable but the fact that I couldn't spend a lot of time with them when I got home was a little upsetting.

They had been fighting some groups called the Krang and the Foot. Almost every night they would come home bruised but they were happy about it for some reason. Like they enjoyed fighting with them. I will never understand boys.

I was doing some homework when Donnie walked into my room. They have realized that I don't care if they just walk into my room. As long as they at least knocked on my bedroom door then I didn't care what they did.

"Hey Autumn can I sit in here with you. The guys are just being too loud for me to finish with my project." Donnie explained and showed me a box with a bunch of wires in it.

"Sure Donnie go right ahead." I told him as I went back to my homework.

He smiled and sat opposite me, he continued his work while I finished my homework. We worked in happy silence for about an hour and half until Raph and Mikey walked into my room.

"Hey Donnie do you know where the rechargeable batteries are? The remote is dead." Raph said with a sigh.

"They are in the TV room, in the drawer next to the couch." Donnie answered while he tried to finish his work.

"Thanks Donnie." Mikey said and ran out of the room.

"Something tells me I am missing something." I said and looked at Raph.

"The deal was who ever got to the room first would pick the movie we watch but since the remote doesn't work we made a deal saying who ever got the batteries would pick." Raph explained with a smile on his face.

"You have the remote don't you?" I asked him knowing full well that he had it in his shell.

"You know it babe." Raph stated and showed me the remote sticking out of his shell a little.

Donnie and I laughed as Raph went back upstairs to enjoy torturing Mikey. We went back to our work for about another hour or so until Donnie screamed in joy. I jumped up and just stared at him as if he had lost his mind.

"I have finally made enough T-phones for all of us." Donnie said and showed me that he made a T-phone for his brothers, Splinter and myself.

"Awesome Donnie, I am very proud of you." I told him smiling at him. He blushed and smiled back.

I looked at my work to see that I had gotten more done than I had intended so I could stop for tonight. I put some of my books away and walked over to him. Donnie handed me my T-phone and I hugged him for the awesome gift. He hugged me back and he placed a small kiss on my cheek.

I pulled away from him slowly and just stared at him for a moment. Those gentle brown eyes were shinning with joy and a small trace of fear. I slowly leaned into him and lightly kissed him on his beak. He breathed in sharply and then relaxed and kissed me back.

It was soft and gentle, so very much like Donnie. He pulled back first and blushed a little. I could tell that he had never kissed anyone before and didn't know what to do. I just smiled and kissed his cheek and walked out of my apartment and went down stairs.

I just kissed Donnie an yet I wasn't freaked out by it. It didn't bother me that he was a turtle, nor that his skin was a little cooler than mine. An yet I felt as though there was something missing. I had arrived at the kitchen apartment and had gotten a drink of water. I was so engrossed in my own thoughts that I didn't notice Splinter coming into the room.

"My child what is the matter?" Splinter asked me as if something was direly wrong.

"Oh nothing I was just preoccupied with my own thoughts. So how has your day been so far Master?" I asked him and started to make him some tea.

"Very well, the boys are training and we finally have gotten all of our rooms finished. There is no way we can ever repay you." Splinter stated.

"As if I would ever ask you guys to leave. I enjoy you lot too much. I was always alone and miserable but now that I have you and the boys my life doesn't feel so gloomy anymore." I told him and served him his tea.

He looked at me for a second and realized that I needed them just as much as they needed me. He smiled at me and patted my hands over the counter and nodded. Splinter then drank his tea slowly and smiled at the taste. I had started buying a bunch of random teas for him to try and this was one of his new favorites.

We just enjoyed our tea until we heard some fighting from upstairs. It sounded like Mickey didn't like the fact that Raphael had the remote the whole time. I smiled and shook my head. Master giggled at their antics and continued to drink his tea. Everything would have stayed like that if it wasn't for Leo showing up.

"Master they are fighting, do you think I should stop them?" Leo asked a little nervous.

"What do you think my son?" Master Splinter asked him knowing that there was a lesson to be taught here.

"I think I should cause Raph could take it too far but at the same time Mickey needs to figure out how to stand up for himself against Raphael." Leo replied to him.

"That is very wise Leonardo and very correct. Just stand back and watch. If things do get too out of hand then you may step in." Master stated and we watched as Leo ran out of the room and up the flights of stairs.

"Never a dull moment here huh Master Splinter?" I asked him and refilled my cup of tea.

"No that would be too easy." He said and smiled at me. I smiled back and shook my head.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days after the kiss Donnie was still acting weird, I felt a little upset by this but what can I do when every time I wanted to say something to him he freaked out and ran into another room. I'll just let him come to me when he has calm down more.

I was finishing up more of my homework when a hand landed on my shoulder. I turned my head to see Raphael smiling down at me. I smiled back and watched as he gently nudged me to get out of the chair.

"What do ya need Raph?" I asked him.

"Well you see Donnie has been acting a little different of late and so me being the concerned brother I asked him what was wrong." Raph told me.

I smirked and arched my eye brow at him.

"I don't think you asked him a damn thing. I believe you walked up to him punched him or threatened him a few times then got him to talk." I told him.

"That may or may not have happened." Raph answered honestly.

"So what did he say?" I asked him.

"That he kissed you and didn't know how to go forward. He also didn't know if this meant that you were dating or anything else?" Raph replied and leaned into me.

I started to panic and tried to think of a way to answer him. I looked around to think of an escape plan when I heard Mickey running up the stairs. A light bulb moment if I ever had one. When Mickey tripped over his own feet Raphael turned his head to figure out what was going on and I made a mad dash for Master Splinter's room.

Once I was inside and I locked to door I turned to see that he had made the whole room into a classic Japanese room. I smiled gently at the changes and sniffed a little to smell incense. I walked until I could find where Splinter was and sat in front of him waiting for him to be finished with his meditation.

Which in real life didn't take long. He quickly opened his eyes to see me sitting there patiently for him.

"What can I help you with my child?" Splinter asked as normally I don't bother him with my problems.

"I am in a bit of a pickle Sensei, you see Donnie and I kissed and I want to talk to him but every time I try to he freaks out and runs away. An not only that but…" I stopped because I didn't want to sound insane but it was a big issue I was having.

"But what my child? You can talk to me about anything." Sensei stated and offered his hand to me. I placed my hand in his and took a deep breath.

"Donnie isn't the only person I have feelings for. I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings but I don't want to start anything with one or all of them because it makes me sound greedy when it's not that at all." I told him and looked away.

"You have feelings for the boys don't you?" Sensei stated more then asked me.

"Yeah, each one is so different an yet each one has tugged at my heart strings. I just don't know what to do Master Splinter." I told him with a few tears in my eyes.

He looked deep into my eyes and could see that even though I was close to crying he could tell that I was sincere with my feelings.

"I think givin the circumstances you should get all of the boys together and tell them what you told me. If they are ok with this then be happy that you can bring love to them when normally they would not have it and be blessed to be loved by not just one person but four." Splinter told me and I nodded. This was the only fair way of telling them how I felt.

"Thank you Master." I told him and hugged him. He returned the hug and gently patted my back in a fatherly way.

I left his room and walked into my apartment to think about what I was going to do.

"Oh fuck it may as well just send a mass text and have them show up in my room. Makes more sense than just worrying about it to death." I murmured to myself as I sat down on my couch and texted the turtles.

It didn't take long for them to appear in my room but I could tell that they were worried. It was as if they thought I was going to kick them out or something. It was very cute to see them squirm.

"Alright boys I need you to sit down. We need to have a little chat." I told them and they all sat on the floor. I shrugged my shoulders and sat down with them.

"Is everything ok Autumn?" Leo asked.

"Yeah are we in trouble?" Mickey squeaked.

"No no nothing like that. I just have to tell you something before I lose my nerve." Breath in, breath out. "Donnie and I kissed the other night. Now before you do anything let me finish." I said as Leo glared at Donnie, Raph smirked and Mickey laughed.

"I didn't have an issue with him kissing me. If anything I liked it but it did bring up a bigger problem. I have feelings for all four of you. An it wouldn't be fair to date one and not the other three. Like hanging it over their faces saying ha ha you can't get a girl and I did. So I thought since I like all four of you we can figure out a way for the five of us to be together. I am not doing this on a whim, nor am I saying this out of pity. Each of you pull at my heart and it makes me feel like I need the four of you or none. I either become your shared girlfriend or I burry my feelings. So yeah there." I ranted and blushed as I looked away from them.

They all just sat there for a few as if this was something out of a dream, or in Raph's case a porno.

"So you like all of us?" Leo asked.

"You want all of us to be your boyfriends?" Donnie asked afterwards with a small blush on his face.

"Yup pretty much." I said to them.

"So do we date in pairs? Like me and Raph do a date night on Monday and Donnie and Leo do a date night on Tuesday?" Mickey asked thinking real hard about this.

"Yeah something like that, or we can just go about things like they were but with more touching and kisses. Eventually sex will happen but we are going to have to figure that one out but we can think of something. I mean come on we live together just fine so why not just take the next step?" I stated and shrugged my shoulders.

"We are going to go talk about it. Stay here." Leo said and moved to leave my apartment.

The others followed and left me waiting on the floor of my apartment. It felt like hours but when I checked my phone I noticed that it was only fifteen minutes. I snorted and shook my head. I looked behind me and grabbed a blanket that I normally keep on the couch and snuggled into it.

When the boys finally came back I had almost fallen asleep. I smiled at them tiredly and watched as Raph picked me up and walked me to my room. He then gently placed me on the bed while the others came in and sat on the bed with me.

"We talked and it is a little weird considering that we are brothers but we are ok with dating you." Leo told me with a smile on his face.

I smiled more and jumped into his arms and hugged him. He hugged me back and I grabbed Mickey by his arm and kissed him lightly. He froze up for a moment then kissed me back. When he pulled away Raph picked me out of Leo's arms and kissed me as well. I sighed into the kiss and just enjoyed myself.

Once Raph pulled away I kissed Leo then kissed Donnie. It should have felt weird being with all four of them but it didn't. It felt right, like I was whole for the first time in my life. That I had a place in the world that was finally mine just mine. I smiled at each of them and they all smiled at me. Our lives were going to be for the better. I just knew it.


End file.
